


I'm in the Mood For Dancing

by rubywallace25



Series: Words Out and Lights Gone [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubywallace25/pseuds/rubywallace25
Summary: If Hogwarts had a school disco in the 1970s.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Words Out and Lights Gone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780561
Kudos: 11





	I'm in the Mood For Dancing

The girl's dormitory in Gryffindor Tower was filled with the shrieks of four excitable girls and the fug of hairspray.

"This is really top notch stuff, Lils."

Mary MacDonald exclaimed, as she emptied the last of the can into her golden curls.

"We don't have any Muggle made things at home."

Mary laments sadly.

Unsure of what to say to this Lily Evans is rescued by Marlene McKinnon who barges Mary out of the way of the mirror the three girls are sharing.

"I need to check my flick, I think it's wilting."

Marlene says as she examines the Farrah Fawcett style flick she's managed to charm at the ends of her light brown hair.

Dancing her way around Marlene, Lily manages to catch sight of herself.

She looks good, pretty even, with her long red hair worn up in a bun for a change.

The red sequins on her dress shimmer and sparkle on the light of the room.

Lily wonders what James Porter will think of her dress and no sooner has that thought popped into her head then she angrily banishes it away.

Who cares what James Potter thinks.

"Come on Dorcus, we're going to miss the dancing."

Marlene shouts at the unmoving lump in the middle of one of the four poster beds.

"I'm not going, this dress makes me look like a turd."

Dorcus complains bitterly.

"No, Dorcus you look lovely."

Lily lies.

"Do you really think any of the boys will be brave enough to dance with us this year?"

Mary asks.

Marlene turns her back on the mirror.

"Potter will be all over you when he sees you in that dress, Lily."

"I don't care."

Lily rolls her eyes and lies again.

"Huh, James Potter will never willingly dance, he's too much of a coward. He'll just sit at a table in a dark corner and crack jokes with Sirius Black about my dress."

Dorcus bemoans.

"I think I might ask Peter."

Mary says as she adjusts the strap on her shoe.

For a moment Lily tries to picture long, lithe Mary dancing with short stubby Peter Pettigrew.

"He's quite good at kissing."

Mary then adds dreamily.

"Oh my God!"

Dorcus wails in horror.

"When, how, why, do you know that?"

Marlene demands excitedly from her friend.

Lily has noticed that when Mary has the chance to be the centre of attention she takes on a lethargic air to drag the moment out for longer.

"I've kissed him. Only four of five times so far."

"So far."

Dorcus interrupts in disgust.

To this Mary nods.

"Exactly."

Lily avoids Marlene's gaze.

"Well, while you're snogging the night away with Peter, what are the rest of us meant to do?"

Marlene asks in a demanding tone.

Mary shrugs and Dorcus makes a shuffling noise under the covers.

"Well, it is the 1970s, we'll dance with each other."

Lily says.

Marlene appears to quite like this idea.

"Now Lils, before we leave I want you to promise me that you won't take pity on any waifs or stays this year. Last year was a complete right off what with Seraphina Blake crying in the girl's loos all night because Remus Lupin wouldn't dance with her. Poor Lupin, if that girl only knew the favour he was doing her, I mean did you see the way Sirius was looking at her?"

Lily opens her mouth to speak but Marlene cuts her off.

"You have to promise, because it happens every year, and every year you spend the evening trying to explain to the poor girl that Sirius and Remus are 'special friends."

Lily opens her mouth again, but this time Dorcus cuts her off.

"I thought they were all friends, with that stupid little gang of theirs? The Morons."

Lily and Marlene can't help but giggle at Dorcus' comment.

"Mary's probably the best one to ask."

Marlene teases.

"Humm, oh yes, I think they all get on. Do you want me to ask Peter?"

Mary replies having only been half listening.

"Don't choke on his tongue when you do."

Marlene teases again.

"Right are you coming or not Turd Girl?"

Marlene directs her question to the lump that is Dorcus.

After a whimper Dorcus slides out of her bed.

The four girls depart the dormitory in a flash of sequins and laughter.


End file.
